


Looking

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Durarara!!, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this day and age, everyone is looking for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking

In this day and age, everyone is looking for something. Four years since her Kingdom, since the world had collapsed under a plague of Infected, and most people were still looking for the things they'd lost. The last few remnants of the life they used to have. Zelda's met hundreds of people, seen the safe houses with the scrawled words of love and hope of a thousand different people, all looking for someone. A wife, a mother, a child, a cousin, perhaps a cherished friend.  
  
Humans have adapted to the world around them, learned to live with the terror and cope with the two to three hours of sleep a night. The human race is a bruised and pale specimen of terror and after four years of sleepless nights she can hardly remember a time when her life wasn't ruled by fear. There were of course times when her lullabies weren't the shriek of the dead, but the memories are so dim and faded that she can't even reach-  
  
She'd met Izaya somewhere south of her Kingdom, in a small town curiously devoid of infected. He'd been laughing so hard that there were tears streaming down his bloodied cheeks, clutching a switchblade like a lifeline and surrounded by corpses.  
  
The horror had crashed over her like a tidal wave when she's realized the reason she hadn't seen any infected walking these streets. The answer was written in the way he'd been clutching his switchblade, in the blood and brain and fragments of bone caught in his hair, in the dead (truly dead) zombies at his feet.  
  
+  
  
Convincing him to abandon the switchblade and trade it out for a more substantial weapon had been next to impossible. Living with him had been even worse. Eventually she'd grown used to the peculiarity of Orihara Izaya, ignoring the attempts he made to fuck with her head and glaring whenever he twisted words. He was dangerous, she knew this the same way she knew that getting too close to an infected's mouth would be even worse than dying. He thought of life as a game, the apocalypse just another twist to an interesting puzzle.  
  
But in the end, everyone has someone they're looking for. Even the dangerous people. She has Link and Sheik, her last glimpse of them when the castle had been swarmed by a horde of infected. Sheik had fought to get to her more than Link had, red eyes feral as he cut a line through the dead.  
  
It hadn't been enough.  
  
She's sawing through the vertebrae of a woman in her mid-forties, blood soaking her face and her already threadbare clothes and she _hates using chainsaws_ when Izaya freezes, his knuckles going white as his grip tightens on his machete. She tugs the chainsaw free from the mess of the woman's throat and stares because his fingers are trembling when he stoops to pick something off the ground.  
  
She watches with wide eyes as he tugs a pair of crushed sunglasses from the wreckage, lenses smeared with blood and cracked and-  
  
Everyone has someone they're looking for. And though she hopes that he hasn't just found his, she leaves before he can find the body.


End file.
